stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
"Challenge from the Glittering Crux Brigade"
Script Hey, this is the first time we've sat next to each other! Sugata's pretty close too. He's all the way over there, though. Hey, Takuto! Do you like cabbage rolls? Ooh, did I just see some sparks fly? No sparks! Here comes the denial! What's the truth, hmm? You're wrong! Sorry! Ruri! Yeah, yeah. Don't get too mad... You don't mind the glass, do you? Not at all. Bye now. Y-your boyfriend? Total stranger. Total... stranger... I don't think that's a nice game you're playing. You've got a stick up there, fearless class leader. It's through the glass so it's fine. Hey, you're Takuto Tsunashi, right? My name is Kanako Watanabe. Pleased to make your acquaintance. So, you don't mind the glass, do you? Uh, I've never really thought about it, but... Oh, I should have said this before. I'm married. Married... You mean MARRIED married? Yep. I'm a high school wife. You can call me Mrs. Watanabe. Excuse me. Can we meet after class? Yeah. Then I'll see you there. Sure. You're a cute couple. Huh? Sugata Shindo. Do you think he minds glass? A wheel, a wheel. Here. A great wheel. I would try to tame that gigantic wheel, but I would get crushed beneath it's weight instead. The club's president, Sarina Endoh, third year. This is Takuto Tsunashi. Welcome to the Night Flight drama club. Thanks. You already know these two, right? Miss Jaguar Yamasugata, second year, and Tiger Sugatame, first year. Oh, Master. I asked you not to call me "miss." And I asked you not to call me "Master" at school. Hey, that tickles! Stop it, Vice... Vice, like in President? Gahh, it tickles! You do seem like a pretty boy. You'd look good on a stage. So I hear you piloted a Cybody? That's what the sign looks like? No, it's just a scar... The sign is on top of the scar... I've never heard of that before! Me neither. We have a lot to talk about... But first, I know you defended Wako last night. Thank you. So cool... Like a noble prince on a white steed! Are you done? Sorry! Awwww. It's over already? Now why did those people kidnap her?{swapped Wako for her b/c episode 4} Who are they? Last night, when you called your Cybody, do you remember what happened to the world around you? I just got pulled into some weird space... Right. Cybodies can only move in that "weird space." When a Cybody starts, time stops for the rest of the world. So as it stands, a Cybody can only move around in Zero Time. Outside of it, they're just big statues. But if you could get them to move in this world, the military, political, and economic landscape would change in an instant. There are people on this island who want to control that. Just who are you guys, anyway? The drama club. Glittering Crux Brigade, second section, Vanishing Age leader, Head! Glittering Crux Brigade, third section, Bougainvilleae leader, Ivrogne! Glittering Crux Brigade, fourth section, Adult Bank leader, the President! Glittering Crux Brigade, fifth section, Filament leader, Scarlet Kiss! Glittering Crux Brigade, sixth section, \N Science Guild leader, Professor Green! This meeting of the Glittering Crux Brigade will now commence. Yesterday, we broke the North Maiden's seal and reached the second phase. In addition, we successfully used the Cybercasket to command a Cybody. However, my brothers, that very joyous day also marked the beginning of a new trial. The Galactic Pretty Boy... Is he the real thing? It's true that he piloted a Cybody. How is he at the third phase...? And that unknown Cybody, Tauburn, also destroyed our Cybody. The blame lies with Filament's unauthorized actions. Breaking the South Maiden's seal was supposed to come later. I must apologize for my subordinate's recklessness. That's obvious. Someone needs to make Scarlet Kiss -- rather, Filament as a whole take responsibility. Who, Head? He may be calling the shots right now, but he isn't our real leader. Naturally. But we'll need to appoint a leader sooner or later. We're open to suggestions. Anyone? We cannot suffer a Cybody to oppose us. The person who defeats that insufferable \N Tauburn will take command until the departure. How does that sound? No objections. No objections. No objections. No objections. For the glory of the Glittering Crux... and the destruction of the Galactic Pretty Boy... Glittering Star! Glittering Star! When what you want to do is what you have to do... you'll hear the voice of the world... What voice is that? It's like when humanity goes to... Hey! You're the RA! This is supposed to be guy's time! How did you even get in? The back door. So... wanna do it? And it's only your first year, too... Do what? A kiss through the glass... without the glass... If you kiss through the glass without the glass, it's just a regular kiss! Right answer. Another hundred pull-ups in your swimsuit? I'm here to check out the Galactic Pretty Boy's ass. Where's George? He's holed up in his room. Alephist was destroyed, and he lost his Star Driver rights... Yeah, he would be. I didn't think he had that in him. I can't let it end like this! He wants payback, huh? He can do it. Just don't push him. The glow in the light of hope is us at Filament, isn't it? You think Takuto could be a Crux spy? No. That's not it at all. How can you be sure? Takuto's different. That's why the Vice President likes him. I'm not kidding. Neither am I. They've started going after Wako. You could apprivoise the ultimate Cybody, but you won't do it. I won't let you do that. You can't... You're not like the others... Well, you're important to someone. {timing check} Does he know you two are engaged? Yeah. Someone must have told him. Mm... this is a nice wind. Southern Cross High. It's fun already. Sure is spring. Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Oh, yes! Scarlet Kiss's first phase lets her charm any man she kisses. But it looks like she's already lost her heart to Sugata Shindo. Patience is a weakness of the young. It'll happen soon. I can't sleep again. Fish girl, tell me a story? A story? Master, some ginger ale. How does he feel about it? Well, maybe I came here so I could fight them. No way! Don't talk like it's a game... He's an interesting one. I thought there might be other Star Drivers outside. But this one isn't connected to them and he has a sense of justice... Continuing to fight them is totally different, though. I had better transfer schools as soon as possible. You don't think we could win against the Crux if they went all out? Sorry to keep you waiting. Thanks. Are you hungry? We can order something. No, I'm fine. That's not like you. So the boy fell in love. He fiercely and passionately fell in love with the girl he met on the shore. Good, a love story. I like those. Where was this? It was... on the fish planet. Very funny, fish girl. The boy was a skilled fisherman and his name was... is Sam all right? Sam. I like it. The boy named Sam dreamed that he and the girl he met got on a boat and sailed away into the shining galaxy. But did Sam love the girl he was with or the brilliant galaxy around him? So the adventure of life goes on. Open the Cybercasket! Apprivoise! Let's carve 'em up, Tetrioht! The fluttering snowflakes are pieces of stars If you reach out to the skies You can feel wishes come and go All caught in a Monochrome My white breath spills out softly In the shape of the words I wanted to say Takuto! Hey hey hey, get in already! I'm ready to go tonight! But with just your warmth The sky became a little brighter So she used her lips? ...without the glass. Or... Do you want me to break the South Maiden's seal right now? Wings drenched in sadness Pile up toward pure white That gentle courage opened the way to our future Apprivoise! My heart is waiting for the dawn Of the world without death That morning, I'll depart To call down the light The fluttering snowflakes are pieces of stars When I reach out to the skies I believe in the wishes as they come and go Dazzling the stage! All still caught within a Monochrome Galactic Pretty Boy! Tauburn! Let's get started! If you stand out, I'll beat you back down, got it? It moves really smoothly. Is that because it's third phase? Too bad we have to break it. He's not bad. I'm not gonna let you do as you please anymore, and I won't let you lay a hand on the Maidens! This isn't like last night, though, Galactic Pretty Boy. I'm packin' a million volts tonight! Inexperienced men aren't bad, though. Go! What a slut... He's pretty fast. Another pinch... Take him out, Tetsuya! At Filament, we put the glitter in Glittering Stars! Get out, Takuto! That's enough! When you're most afraid, hit with all your strength... I get it now, Grandpa... Stop being afraid and go! Let's finish this! Tau radiance fills the galaxy! Explode! Tau Galaxy Beam! Wow... If you're really standing out, you'll stand out even if they try to beat you down! I'll avenge you. What? It wasn't my stomach! Master, can we get some cabbage rolls and omelet rice? Being broke is part of youth too! But I have to eat... It's a real pinch. What do you mean, a job? At the home of the beautiful high school wife? Next time on Star Driver - Takuto of the Radiance: The Adult Bank. Your galaxy will shine! Category:Episodes